My Dream in Full Circle
by JoeJonasluver9730x
Summary: This is going to eventually going to turn out to be about Maximum ride it is going to start about maximum ride in the 4th chapter sorry if ur confused i will explain later on enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting

It was the first day of the 8th grade. I walked into the building and into the school gym. That is where all the classes had to meet before they could start the official day of school. Once the whole class was together I saw all of my friends and three new kids. Their names were Kiara, Brenda, and James. This James kid looked familiar but I couldn't figure out where I've seen him. Oh well probably no big deal. We enter the classroom and we all pick our seats. James picked the seat right next to me. Great, now during 1st period I have to look at him and try to figure out how I knew him. Then I notice there was black hair sticking out of his blonde hair. Strange. I finally say something to him.

"Hi. My name is Kayla. Your name is James right? I have a question. Did you dye the ends of your hair black?" I said.

"Yea I'm James and yes I do dye the ends of my hair black." He said but it sounded like a lie.

"Oh just wondering." I said.

We didn't talk for the rest of the day but I knew he was staring at me. The next day the ends of his hair were not black. Instead one eye was bright blue just like yesterday while the other was dark brown. Now I had an idea where I've seen him before. Today I asked him a different question.

"Hey James. Do you mind if I ask you another question." I said while we were switching classes.

"Sure. Go right ahead." James said.

"This is going to sound crazy." I said. Then I whispered, "Are you who I think you are?"

"Who do you think I am?" he said getting a little nervous now.

I whispered again but this time in his ear. "Joe Jonas?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the rest of the class. He took me to a corner of the room. He was nervous and curious. I was scared. Was he going to hurt me? Was he going to yell? I was braising myself for the worst.

"OK. How did you possibly know that I was Joe Jonas?" He said

"Well it really came to me today when you showed up to school with one blue eye and one brown eye and the ends of your hair weren't black. Then I looked at the poster in my desk and it came to me. Joe Jonas. I can't believe I didn't think about that."

"You have to promise you won't tell anybody. Swear." He said.

"I swear. Besides I wasn't going to tell anybody anyway." I replied.

"Good now lets get back to class." Joe said.

We walked back to the middle of the class. When we got there, everyone was staring at us. Throughout the day I was being asked the same question 'What happened between you and James?' The day finally ended and then I went home. I actually couldn't wait for tomorrow now because I would be spending time with Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secrets

The next day, Joe asks if I wanted to meet his family.

"Yes. I would love to meet your family! I just have to ask my mom first." I told Joe.

"Already taken care of." Joe said

"What the hell! Stoker much!"

"I'm not a stoker." Joe said

"Then how did you know my phone number?" I answered. I still thought he was a stoker.

"My mom knew your number somehow. Strange. She could have looked it up in the phone book?" Joe said

"She couldn't have. My number is restricted. It wouldn't show up in the phone book."I said

"Oh well. We will ask her later."Joe said

"Yea. Can't wait."I replied

School ended at 2:35. It was 2:30. In 5 minutes I would be going to Joe's house. I got to remember not to make a fool of myself. Those 5 minutes went by faster than I wanted them to. I was nervous. I waited on the playground until Joe got out of the building. When he exited he walked over to me. He then walked me to Kevin's car. On our way there, my friend Karolina asked if she could talk to me for a minute. I said OK. We walked to the side of the building and she asked me a question.

"Why are you leaving with James?" she asked

"His brother is giving me a ride home. Our parents knew each other so my mom asked if he could give me a ride home." I lied. I didn't like to lie to her. She was one of my best friends. But she believed me.

"OK. Well I will see you tomorrow then. Text me tonight with what happened."

"OK. Bye Karolina." I said while she walked away.

I met back up with Joe. We then walked to Kevin's car. We climbed inside then the car drove off.

The ride was very quiet. I was really nervous. I wonder if Joe was nervous too. I doubt it though. He is a celebrity. He must be used to girls sneaking into his house. This was different though. He invited me. We pulled into his driveway and climbed out of the car. We went into his house and into his room. When we entered, we saw our mothers on his bed. What was my mom doing here?

"Hi mom. Hi . Mom, what are you doing here?"I said

"We both have something to tell you." said

"What is it?"Joe asked being inpatient.

"Well. You two are part bird and your bird names are Max and Fang. You two are two of the bird kids from the book Maximum Ride." My mom said.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"Joe and I say at the same time.

"Watch your language." said.

"Sorry. You just caught us be surprise."Joe said. But we can't be part bird. We don't have wings." Joe said

"Yes you do."my mom said."Both of you. Turn around."

We both turn around and they unzipped these fake body suits. There were these wings about 13 feet long. I was in shock. I looked at Joe and he looked shocked too. We both spoke at the same time.

"Start explaining." We said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Explanation

Joe and I were waiting for our parents to finally explain. We were growing impatient and angry at the same time. Finally, spoke.

"OK. This took place when we were in college. We needed some cash. We saw a flyer that said if we do this experiment, you would get 200 dollars. We needed the money that bad. We signed up for the experiment."

"This experiment involved injecting bird DNA into an egg and see if it would develop." my mom said. "Out of 30 women, only 6 worked. By birth, though, only 2 stayed alive. You two. We both raised you until you were 3 years old. That is when Nick started doing Broadway shows. Your family moved to New Jersey so you could live closer to New York. We haven't seen each other since that day. Well until now."

"Oh. So you just let them turn us into FREAKS!" Joe said.

"They didn't tell us what they did to us until it was over." said.

"You know what?"Joe said "I'm going to try the wings out right now so I could fly far away from you for not telling me the truth."

"But..." said but was cut off by Joe leaving the room and flying away.

"I'll go find him."I said

I left the room and started flying too. It was INCREDIBLE!!" I eventually found Joe's scent and followed it. The scent lead to a high tree about three miles away from the house. Joe was crying and punching the tree at the same time. I went over to start comforting him.

When I got over there, I saw a dent in the tree. I put my arm around him and Joe started to talk while he was crying on my shoulder.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us about this."Joe said

"I know but you don't have to talk your anger out on the tree."I said pointing at the dent.

"Hahaha. You really know how to make a guy laugh when he is mad."Joe said.

"Really. I thought I was just acting stupid." I truthfully replied.

"No. You made me feel better." Joe said.

He was now smiling at me. I smiled back. It was hard not to smile back. He was just so cute. Then we were looking into each others eyes while smiling. I was the first to break to silence.

"Joe. Are you over the whole bird-kid thing yet?"

"Yea." Joe said "You know. I just noticed something."

"What?"I asked

"Your eyes are so beautiful!" Joe said

"Thank You."I said "You're really handsome yourself."

"Thank you"Joe said

Then we were looking into each others eyes again. He was holding me tighter now. He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in too. Our lips are about to touch when Joe's phone starts to ring. It was his mom. He ignored it and went right back to my lips. Before I knew it, we were kissing. It felt so good, like it was meant to be. This was my first kiss. It lasted about a minute and a half. That is when Joe's phone started ringing again. It was his mom again. He answered it this time and he told his mom that we were on our way. We flew back. We flew slower now, taking in the moment. While we flew, we looked into each others eyes. He was truly beautiful, especially in the sunset. When we got back to the house, our parents were waiting for us. I knew Joe was in trouble. I felt so bad for him and I could see he was scared. I gave him a look to show that I was here for him. He smiled. We then landed and Joe awaited his punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crime and Punishment

We landed in his backyard and entered through the back door. Our parents were waiting for us. Then my mom grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house before I could say goodbye to Joe. I knew something bad was going to happen.

JPOV

I knew I was screwed. I just knew it. I was ready for the worst, but I still hope it wasn't bad.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" my dad said.

"I was just mad that I wasn't told before. I had to take my anger out. I was crying while punching a tree. I'm telling you. I just had to clear my head." I said

"Just because you were mad doesn't mean that you could just storm out of the house like that."My mom said. "You are grounded for three weeks."

"WHAT? THREE WEEKS!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!" I protested

"Yes it is. Now go to your room." My dad said

"Fine." I mumbled as I stormed out of the room and up the stairs. I got to the top of the stairs when I see Nick.

"Hey Joe."Nick said "Wait Joe, why do you have lipstick on your lips?"

Oh crap! I didn't realize I would have lipstick on my lips. I hope mom and dad didn't see it.

"Oh, I see" Nick said. "HEY EVERYBODY. GUESS WHAT?? JOE HAD HIS FIRST KISS!!!!!!"

"No, I didn't" I protested

"Joe had his first kiss?" Kevin asked walking out of his room.

"I think so."Nick said. "I think that's why he was in the forest for so long."

"NO, I DIDN'T!!!!" I still protested

"Then why do you have lipstick on your lips?"Nick asked

"Because...err...I was pretending to be a girl." I said. Once I said it I realized that was really obvious that I was lying.

"Nice lie Joe."Kevin said "You can tell us if you had your first kiss. We won't tell anyone."

"How can I trust you. Nick just blabbered it so everyone can here it!"

"Relax Joe. Mom, Dad, and Frankie are downstairs in the basement with the door shut. They can't hear us!" Nick said

"Ok. What if I did have my first kiss. What if I need some advise." I said

"Come into my room and we can talk about it." Kevin said leading me to his room. Nick and Kevin wanted to help their little brother. Wow that is kinda strange.

KPOV (Kayla)

The ride home was short. I was thinking about how much trouble Joe was in. When I got home, all I wanted to do was go up to my room and call Joe. I was a few steps up the stairs when my mom told me to come sit on the couch and talk. Great. She wanted to talk about what happened in the forest. I know it.

"So. What happened in the forest?" my mom asked.

"Nothing mom. Joe was crying for a long time and he was punching a tree. Poor tree. Anyways I sat down next to Joe and we talked for a while until he calmed down. Then we were randomly talking."

"So nothing happened between you and Joe right?" My mom asked

"NO!!!!! why?"

"Because you smell like Joe's cologne." My mom said

"I told you he was crying. I was comforting him. Is that so bad?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"Well you know now. Can I go to my room now?"

"Aren't you hungry?" My mom asked

"No."

"Ok. Well Good Night. Oh remember. I have to work open to close all week."

"Ok mom. Night."

"Night"

When I went into my room, I turned on my cell phone. I had two new text messages. One was from Karolina and one was from Joe. Yes! Joe wasn't dead! I read Karolina's first.

"Hey Kayla! So what happened between you and James. Probably nothing. He just gave you a ride home. You don't have to answer to this. Actually don't answer. I would have to pay for the message. I'll just talk to you later. Ok Bye!

That was strange. I then read Joe's text.

"Hey. Don't worry. I only got grounded for three weeks. Wait. Now that I think about it. Three weeks is a long time. Oh well. Nick and Kevin found out that I kissed you. They are helping me out by giving me advise. So did your mom ask about what happened? Call me tomorrow and tell me. Bye! 3

He sent me a heart. Aww!!!! I then went to bed. I was trying to remember to call Joe back tomorrow. I fell asleep in 15 minutes.


	5. authors note

Authors Note

OK so this is an authors note. I thought I would clear up a few things. Yes we are Bird Kids. Karolina does not know that Joe is James yet. I turns out that Nick, Kevin, Karolina, and another one of my friends Monica are part bird kid. They have all the powers but they don't have wings so they can't fly. I don't go by the ages in the book or the family relation in the book. Oh and Joe is 13. This is who plays who

Kayla - Max

Joe - Fang

Kevin - Gazzy

Nick - Iggy

Karolina - Nudge

Monica - Angel

These are the orders of the couples, well eventually

Kayla and Joe

Monica and Kevin

Karolina and Nick

I think that if you are under 13 you should not read this story. In future chapters there is going to be inapproprite things. Sorry. Karolina was getting me mad so I took my anger out on the story and did bad stuff to her. Well Karolina you know why I was mad. Your story. Ugh....

Well enjoy everybody

Peace

Love

Jonas Brothers

Kayla!!!!


End file.
